Shulk
Shulk is the protagonist of the game Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii. He's blonde and has a British accent. He also wields a sword called the Monado that allows him to predict the future. Prior to his confirmation, Shulk was a member of the Unholy Trinity alongside Chrom and the Chorus Kids. On August 29, 2014, Shulk was officially announced to be a newcomer in Super Smash for Wii U and 3DS! Now it's Shulk Time! Shulk Forsees a Fight! Backstory and Personality Shulk gets involved in a war against the Mechon, a race of robots, after they attack his home in Colony 9. Using the Monado, he figures out where to go and what to do to defeat the Mechon. Eventually, the day is saved and the future is changed. He's very determined, using the best of his abilities to prevent bad visions, such as a character dying, of the future from coming true. These visions also have a role in gameplay, allowing him to see ahead of time an attack that could kill him or an ally and prevent it from happening. His visions help him through a lot of the game, and are a key component of Shulk's character. Fans * AuraWielder *energyman2289 * Radori * tehponycorn * MegaPidgey * HerbertMcGee * Emmy Altava * Ryoukai * kidmf935 * NotSnowske * Supersonic1018 Gallery 123px-Shulk3.png|Shulk and the Monado 185px-Illust_shulk_fiora.jpg|Shulk with Fiora Shulk (2).jpg|Shulk reading a good book. Xord Mechon.jpg|A perfect example of the Mechon species. Friendly bunch, aren't they? nQZnPbD.jpg|Shulk's illegitimate son with Shrek. bba.jpg|Shulk about to face off with the final boss. Shulk Saves The Hype Train.gif|Shulk saving the hype train. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Looks like we don't have a choice!|His reveal trailer. SSB4ShulkPoster.jpg|His newcomer artwork. Trivia * He's 18, so he's definitely legal, as evidenced by his son, Shrulk. *He's one of the newcomers predicted in the Gematsu Leak. * Despite some misunderstandings, Shulk is 100% owned by Nintendo and not a 3rd-Party character. While Monolith Soft created the game, Monolith Soft is completely owned by Nintendo and Shulk is a 1st-Party Nintendo character. * He was seen as extremely likely despite only being in one game in a series that only had one game when the roster was decided because Sakurai likes Xenoblade, even though he's started tweeting less for the exact reason that whenever he talks about video games fans think the character is confirmed. * Sakurai said "Fuck it." on August 29th, 2014, and revealed Shulk as a playable character. * His reveal was actually just trolling, since he and Little Mac both have faces. He's clearly not in, guys. * One of his alts has him wearing less clothes than any of Samus' alts. Happy now, guys? * His accent is so British that it hurt Mikokiri's ears upon hearing his voice in the trailer. * Shulk Time is approximately 7:00 AM EST. * After the events of Xenoblade, the Monado ended up giving birth to Raven Baxter. Category:Newcomers Category:Xenoblade Characters Category:Fucking Pimp Category:The Unholy Trinity of Overly-Requested Characters Category:The Gematsu Three